


Melodie

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: Série dos Eternals [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Niyon sempre foi capaz de ouvir a melodia do mundo. E assim ela sempre viveu: com a melodia e para a melodia.[Série dos Eternals | 30 temas #25: Música]
Series: Série dos Eternals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781248





	Melodie

Se alguém perguntasse a Niyon qual era a maior constante do mundo, ela provavelmente responderia que era a melodia. Desde o objeto mais simples até o monstro mais assustador, tudo possuía sua própria música, algo único e perfeitamente adequado ao seu dono.

A maioria das pessoas não conseguia compreender quando a harvin dizia isso. E frente às cacofonias dissonantes e hostis, Niyon aos poucos foi compreendendo que quase ninguém era capaz de ouvir a sinfonia do mundo como ela podia.

Cada melodia era diferente e única, umas mais suaves, outras mais fortes. Niyon aos poucos foi aprendendo a ler as pessoas por suas melodias.

Dissonâncias muito fortes sem resolução eram um alerta vermelho, um sinal de que alguma coisa estava muito errada. Havia também melodias que só se completavam quando estavam junto de outras, harmonias que só faziam sentido em grupos.

Mas foi no meio dos Eternals que Niyon encontrou as melodias mais excêntricas. Era irônico que os membros mais agressivos possuíssem algumas das melodias mais gentis ou que aqueles com passados dolorosos possuíssem melodias tão harmônicas.

E não importava onde as melodias estivessem a chamar, Niyon as seguiria. Mesmo que elas estivessem no canto mais distante, do skydom mais desconhecido.

E foi assim que Niyon encontrou aquele grupo de aventureiros. Os dois irmãos capitães, a garota em azul, um mini dragão vermelho. A melodia mais singular que ouviu na vida.

Lyria e Vyrn tinham melodias que batiam no contratempo um do outro, fazendo um efeito incrível. Gran e Djeeta tinham melodias dissonantes entre si, mas que de alguma maneira harmonizavam perfeitamente com as melodias de Lyria e Vyrn. Escutar melodias tão puras e harmônicas trazia uma paz de espírito imensa a Niyon.

Apesar disso, havia uma única melodia que ela nunca havia escutado: a sua própria. E como não havia quem fosse como ela, que também escutasse as melodias do mundo, Niyon se perguntava como sua melodia deveria soar. Seria uma melodia calma e doce? Um _alegretto_? Um pianíssimo?

Sua resposta veio da maneira mais inesperada possível. A nine-realm harp. Porém, a dissonância terrível que acompanhou a descoberta, junto com o abafamento dos sons do resto do mundo não compensava a curiosidade.

Abrir mão de ouvir sua própria melodia para ouvir o mundo era uma escolha. Continuar ouvindo apenas a sua própria melodia era outra. A harpista estava dividida, enquanto a harpa apenas aguardava a resposta da harvin.

Um suspiro e um dedilhado. A melodia que Niyon tirava das cordas não parecia certa. Outro dedilhado. Novamente, algo faltava na melodia.

A harvin olhou a harpa e se decidiu. A melodia só ficaria completa em harmonia com o mundo, e para isso, ela sacrificaria aquilo que por tanto tempo foi uma dúvida no fundo de sua mente. Não que fosse mais uma dúvida, já que agora ela tinha escutado aquela uma melodia que tanto se perguntou como seria.

A nine-realm harp brilhou, como se satisfeita com a resposta de Niyon.

E o mundo ficou cheio de música e melodias novamente, como deveria ser.


End file.
